


[podfic] Live Every Week Like It's Shark Week 2010: Jobs That Bite

by greedy_dancer, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A GIANT TALKING SHARK, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Mission Fic, Multi-voice Podfic, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Scuba Diving, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Winona Kirk, on an away mission, meets GIANT TALKING SHARKS.





	[podfic] Live Every Week Like It's Shark Week 2010: Jobs That Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live Every Week Like It's Shark Week 2010: Jobs that Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171648) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Mission Fic, Scuba Diving, Podfic Collaboration, Multi-voice podfic, POV Female Character, A GIANT TALKING SHARK, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

 **Length:**  00:04:47  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bStar%20Trek%20Reboot%5d%20Live%20Every%20Week%20Like%20It%27s%20Shark%20Week%202010%20Jobs%20That%20Bite.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
